Random SonAmy Oneshot 2
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Inspired by a movie, and a dream. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know.


**Hello, everybody! I had a fucked up dream, and that dream inspired this fanfic. Oneshot, and hot. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **ROLL FILM**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic, wearing a white muscle shirt, a green hoodie with pockets, and blue jeans, with his shoes and socks off, was reading a book in his living room, trying to pass time. The story was getting good, when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked, looking at the door.

"It's me!" Amy's voice hollered. Sonic closed his book, placed it on the coffee table, and stood up. He walked to the door, and opened it. There was Amy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"Hey." Amy said. Sonic stepped aside and allowed Amy to enter. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Sonic said. "Um,..."

"'Um' what?" Amy asked. Sonic grew a small blush across his face.

"I thought, I mean..." Sonic stuttered. Amy placed to fingers on his lips.

"Shh." Amy shushed. Sonic smiled, and looked into Amy's eyes. Sonic, very slowly placed his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it against her cheek. Sonic shook his head lightly, and placed his lips against hers. At first there were butterfly kisses, then they had a massive tongue war. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. They broke, for air.

"I hate it when you do that!" Amy growled. Sonic grinned.

"Why?"

"Cause it makes me agree to do more." Sonic chuckled, and picked Amy up, and brought her to his room. He gently laid her down, and climbed ontop of her. They both looked into each other's eyes one more time, then they continued the tongue war.

 _~*oOo*~_

Hurricane Victoria and Knuckles were at Tails's work shop, looking intently at Tails's computer. In Tails's living room, were two boys. One was a ten year old, and his younger brother was a six year old.

"I'm not liking that meteor." Knuckles said. Tails was pushing buttons on his laptop.

"Is there any way we can figure out how big it is?" Hurricane asked.

"Working on it." Tails said. Hurricane turned her head to check up on the boys.

"Vic, you sure it was a good idea to bring your nephews here?" Knuckles asked.

"My sister wants me to spend time with them, and I have to work at the same time.

"Got it!" Tails exclaimed. He went from excitement to fear.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"The meteor is big enough to blow up Jupiter twice, and it's aiming for Earth, fast." Tails said.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles freaked.

"That's not good." Hurricane said. She quickly went into the livingroom. "Boys, we need to go!"

"Where to?" The ten year old asked.

"Home." Hurricane said. "What I have to do is not safe."

"But, Aunt Vicky!" The six year old exclaimed. "I want to be with you!"

"So do I, Dominick, but you and Joey are in severe danger."

"Your crazy, Aunt Vicky!" Joey said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hurricane said. "I'm giving you two choices. One, you go to a safe place. Or Two, you die! Hmm?" Joey and Dominick smiled, and ran for the door. "That's what I thought."

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic gently removed his lips from Amy's, catching his breath. Amy was doing the same. They both were looking to one and a nother's eyes, filled with love and lust. Sonic's hand was placed on Amy's hip, and began to slither up her leg and thigh, like a snake. Amy sighed, and lifted her head from the excitement. Sonic could feel his little friend get excited. They both looked at eatch other's eyes.

 _"S-Sonic..."_ Amy whispered.

"...I just want you to know..." Sonic began. "...You mean everything to me." Amy's eyes got big, and began to water. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Amy placed her hands on Sonic's cheeks, and placed her lips back on Sonic's. Sonic parted slightly, and began kissing her neck. Amy tilted her head to her right, and granted Sonic more access.

Amy's hands found Sonic's green hoodie, and pulled them off of Sonic's shoulders. Once the hoodie was removed, Amy threw it across the room, and began trailing her fingers along Sonic's spine, up and down. Sonic exhaled, and sent shivers down his spine. Amy grabbed the hem of Sonic's white muscle shirt, pulled it over Sonic's head, and threw it across the room.

 _~*oOo*~_

Hurricane, Knuckles, Tails, Joey and Dominick were at Chris's house, standing at the front door. Tails knocked. After a good minute, the butler opened the door.

"Good evening." The butler greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Tanaka." Knuckles greeted. "Is Chris here?"

"Yes, please come in." All five of them entered in.

"Wow!" Joey said, looking around. Dominick hid behind Hurricane, clinging to Hurricane's skirt. Hurricane turned her head, and looked down.

"It's ok, Dominick." Hurricane said. "It's safe, here."

"Hey, guys!" Everyone looked up and saw sixteen year old Chris. "What's up?"

"We have an emergency." Tails said. Chris got confused.

"Hey!" Everyone looked toward the living room, and spotted Chuck.

"Good evening, Mr. Thorndyke." Hurricane greeted.

"You all need to see this." Chuck hollered. Everyone ran to the living room, and watched the news.

 _"Good Evening,"_ The news lady began. _"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting. Scientists have discovered a meteor, passing Jupiter, making it's way towards Earth. We will have updates for you in a about an hour"_

"Shit!" Chris muttered.

"Knuckles, what do you want to do?" Hurricane asked. Knuckles folded his arms, and tried to think.

"Knuckles?" Tails asked. Knuckles turned to Hurricane.

"Call Sonic." Knuckles said. Hurricane nodded her head, and pulled out her com-link.

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic was placing butterfly kisses along Amy's neck, and messaging one of Amy's breasts. In the living room, was Sonic's com-link, and it glow. It ran for two minutes, before it shut off.

 _~*oOo*~_

"No answer." Hurricane said. "What a surprise."

"What the hell is he doing?" Knuckles asked. Hurricane shrugged.

"What's plan B?" Tails asked. Knuckles scratched the back of his head. His attention went back to the news.

"Get Shadow, Rouge, and Cream." Knuckles said. "We're having an emergency meeting at Angel Island.

"What about the boys?" Chris asked. Hurricane looked at Joey and Dominick. Ella came in, and had snacks on a silver platter.

"I can watch them." Ella offered.

"Really?" Hurricane asked. Ella nodded her head. "Thank you, so much! I'll pay you as soon as I can."

"It's alright." Ella said. Hurricane turned to her nephews.

"You two, be on your best behavior." Hurricane said. "If not, I'll convince your mom to ban you from Christmas."

"WHAT?!" Dominick hollered.

"You wouldn't!" Joey snapped.

"You don't think I have the balls to do it, try me!" Hurricane stood up, and followed the men out of the house.

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy's hand was gripping the sheets due to intense pleasure. Sonic grabbed the hem of Amy's spaghetti strap top, and pulled it over Amy's head, and threw it across the room. Sonic, then, slowly dragged his tongue down the center of her chest, where the scar was. Amy was gasping for air. Sonic dragged his tongue over one breast, and began to suck on it. Amy's forbidden area began to drool.

Sonic's hands found Amy's pink skirt, and slowly removed it, and threw that across the room. All that was left was the panties.

 _"W...Wait..."_ Amy muttered. Sonic looked up at Amy, and got curious. _"...My turn..."_ Amy pushed Sonic off of her, and rolled over to be on top of him, sitting over his little friend. Sonic was out of breath. Amy placed her lips upon his, and began a massive tongue war. Sonic's hands began to feel Amy's back, and moved toward her breasts. Amy threw her head back in pleasure. Sonic's hands grabbed Amy's panties, pulled them off, and threw them across the room. Now, they were both nude.

 _~*oOo*~_

Hurricane, Chris, Tails, and Knuckles were at Angel Island. Hurricane was talking on her com-link to her friend, Lana.

"Lana!" Hurricane said. "Get me coordinates on the meteor."

 _"Not a good idea,"_ Lana's voice said from her com-link. Knuckles was listening to the whole conversation. _"Eggman is watching the meteor right now. And he has this insane plan to use the chaos emeralds and the energy Sonic and Amy are making right now to summon the Chaos Dragons to create his empire."_

"What do you mean "use the emeralds and Sonic and Amy's energy?" Hurricane asked.

"Son of a BITCH!" Knuckles said. Shadow, Rouge, and Cream appeared. Shadow was wearing a black motorcycle suit, Rouge was wearing her usual get up, and Cream was in a long dress, most like her mother.

"Hey, babe." Rouge said, and gave Knuckles a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." Knuckles said. All of a sudden, a big, round thing flew onto the island, and landed near the group. It was Eggman. He opened the door, and stepped out of the contraption. Knuckles walked toward Eggman, with anger in his voice.

"The leader of the Royal Guardian Court is finally here-" Eggman began saying, but got a punch in the face from Knuckles.

"Woah!" Everyone but Hurricane said. Eggman placed a hand on his chin, making sure no bones were broken. Hurricane walked toward him and Knuckles.

"Get the hell out of here," Knuckles growled. "And stay away from Sonic!"

"Julian, you wanted this to happen," Hurricane began. "You son of a bitch!"

"I expected more from you, Melvin!" Eggman said, looking at Hurricane. "When are you all gonna realize that if that meteor hits us, we're all gonna be dead! And, I won't get my empire. I'm doing this." Hurricane and Knuckles were fuming with rage. _"With or without you."_ Knuckles stood there, trying to figure out their options.

"Knuckles, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hurricane asked.

"What choice do we have?" Knuckles asked.

"None." Hurricane admitted.

"Start the meeting." Knuckles said.

 _~*oOo*~_

Amy looked at Sonic, and began kissing his cheek. She slowly moved her way to her neck, and began to go lower. Amy made her way to Sonic's jeans, and slowly undid the button and the zipper. Amy pulled Sonic's jeans down, and saw his member. She slowly wrapped her mouth around it, and began bobbing her head up and down. Sonic's hands were gripping the sheets, taking in the sensation.

 _'How in the hell can this feel so damn good?'_ Sonic thought. He was gasping for air. _"A...Amy..."_

'Hmm?" Amy asked.

 _"Can.. Can you... Put your ass... In front of my face?"_

 _"Why?"_ Amy asked.

 _"T..Trust me..."_ Sonic said. Confused, but she did as asked. Amy turned her body around, and was still able to suck on Sonic's little friend. Sonic, with his whole body shaking, used his hands, and exposed Amy's forbidden area, and began licking it with his tongue. Amy began shaking, but continued her work.

 _~*oOo*~_

"Ok, guys." Knuckles said, pulling out the red chaos emerald. "We were all given a chaos emerald and an elemental power for a reason." Everyone listened to Knuckles. Even Shadow, believe it or not. "In order to stop that meteor, we need to summon all our Chaos Dragons, including Sonic's dragon, Labiathin, the queen dragon."

"We will summon them on top of Sonic's apartment. Sonic and Amy will not know what is going on." Hurricane began. "When they hit climax, and they will, focus that energy toward the meteor. The dragons will do the rest. We have one target. Keep that in mind." Hurricane looked around. "Please."

"All right." Tails said. "Let's do this!" Everyone filed for the X-Tornado. Tails, Chris, Cream and Hurricane took a seat in the cock pit, Knuckles went on the wing, Shadow teleported, and Rouge flew.

"Um... Hurricane?" Cream asked.

"What is it?" Hurricane asked.

"Are we gonna watch them..." Hurricane realized what she was asking.

"No, sweetheart." Hurricane said, in a comforting voice. "We believe in a little thing called privacy." Knuckles grinned. They flew to the roof of Sonic's apartment, and landed. Tails landed the X-Tornado at Chris's manor, and flew to Sonic's apartment by his tails.

"Everyone ready?" Knuckles asked. Everyone formed a circle, and, one by one, they placed an emerald in front of them, making a circle. "Everyone summon your dragons!"

"ShenLong! Dragon of Water!" Hurricane hollered. Hurricane's blue emerald began glowing.

"Miana! Dragon of Fire!" Knuckles hollered. Knuckles's red emerald began glowing.

"Osiris! Dragon of Earth!" Chris hollered. Chris's green emerald began glowing.

"Aries! Dragon of Air!" Tails hollered. Tails's yellow emerald began glowing.

"Maria! Dragon of Time!" Shadow hollered. Shadow's sky blue emerald began glowing.

"Hades! Dragon of Darkness!" Rouge hollered. Rouge's purple emerald began glowing.

"Serenity! Dragon of Light!" Cream hollered. Cream's white emerald began glowing.

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic released his fluids into Amy's mouth. Amy went ahead and swallowed it. She slowly unwrapped her mouth from Sonic's little friend, rolled off of Sonic, and laid next to him. Both of them were out of breath. Sonic turned his head to look at Amy.

 _"...Ready?"_ Sonic asked. Amy looked at Sonic, and made her decision.

 _"...Yes... I'm ready.."_ Sonic rolled over on top of Amy, and slowly pushed his member into Amy's forbidden area. Amy gasped.

 _"Oh, my god!"_ Amy gasped.

 _"Amy...Your so tight!"_ Sonic exclaimed.

 _"...Please, deeper!"_ Amy begged. Sonic slowly pulled his member out, and rammed it back in. Sonic kept it at a slow pace, and, very slowly, began to pick up speed. Sonic sat on his knees, place both hands on Amy's legs, pushed them open, and watched Amy's breasts bounce from him pulling out and pushing back in. Amy was moaning so loud, they didn't hear the gang on the roof.

 _~*oOo*~_

The emeralds glow began to grow.

"The glow from the emeralds are getting stronger!" Tails hollered.

"They're almost there!" Hurricane hollered.

"Get ready!" Knuckles said. Everyone joined hands, and held their breath, hoping for the best.

 _~*oOo*~_

 _"My god..."_ Amy hollered, as Sonic laid on top of her, still keeping his rhythm. Both Sonic and Amy were sweating like crazy, and Amy wrapped her arms around him.

 _"Amy...I'm...I'm gonna..."_ Sonic muttered. After a few minutes, Sonic released himself into Amy, and Amy released herself over Sonic. Both of them, moaning very loudly.

 _~*oOo*~_

"NOW!" Knuckles hollered.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Everyone hollered. In unison, seven dragons were summoned, and aimed for space. The center of the circle, a huge white light emerged, and followed the seven dragons. In space, the meteor was aiming for Earth's stratosphere. Just as it was passing the moon, seven dragons appeared. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Sky Blue, Purple, and White. A moment later, a silver dragon appeared. All at once, the dragons summoned their power of the elements, in their mouths, and released it at the meteor. The silver dragon did as well, and combined all of the dragons' powers, into one huge power, and hit the meteor, causing it to explode. Everyone on Earth watched the show, and was relieved.

 _~*oOo*~_

"WE DID IT!" Tails hollered. Everyone was jumping up and down with joy. Hurricane landed on her ass. Rouge wrapped her arms around Knuckles.

"We did it, Knuckie!" Rouge squealed.

"Please don't call me that in public." Knuckles asked. Hurricane chuckled. Now that the meteor is done, everyone can relax, and can have peace of mind. Knuckles looked at Hurricane, and lend her a hand. Hurricane looked up at Knuckles, and accepted his hand. Knuckles pulled her towards him, helping her get up. "Can you stay here and watch them?" Knuckles pointed down, indicating Sonic and Amy.

"No." Hurricane said.

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"I got nephews at Chris's place, remember?" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Never mind."

"No, you never mind."

 _~*oOo*~_

Sonic woke up with a start, and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. 12:22pm. Sonic looked over and saw Amy asleep, next to him. Sonic rolled over, and wrapped Amy with his opened arm. All of a sudden, Amy woke up.

"Hey." Amy said.

"Hey." Sonic said. "I didn't wake you, did I"

"Nah, I was awake, anyway." Sonic knew she was lying, but, didn't mention it. Sonic sat up, found his jeans, and pulled them on. "Should we start the day?"

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. After a few minutes, Sonic and Amy came out, fully clothed. Sonic grabbed the remote for the TV, and turned it on.

 _"The meteor that once threatened the Earth's safety has been destroyed, thanks to the effort of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. The brave hero used the chaos emeralds to destroy the meteor, and bought peace to the galaxy..."_

"I didn't blow a meteor up!" Sonic questioned. He looked at his com-link, and turned it on. "Knuckles, what did you do?!" Even Amy was confused. "KNUCKLES!"

 _~*The End*~_

 _Oh_

 _Maybe, tonight, we could close the door_

 _and lock ourselves inside_

 _Take time to feel_

 _I don't want to miss the chance to be so real_

 _The days all fly away_

 _And I forget the truth_

 _Everything that matters is in this room_

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathin' the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't want to waste a day_

 _Or one more minute Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie Next to me_

 _My heart is yours_

 _But every part of me still wants to give you more_

 _More time to love_

 _Cause you never know when life will leave us_

 _I want to take in all the beauty here_

 _Let the world around us just disappear_

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathin' the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't want to waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie Next to me_

 _When you lie next to me_

 _Breathin' the air I breathe_

 _We don't have to speak_

 _And just be_

 _Our love's a precious thing_

 _Don't want to waste a day_

 _Or one more minute_

 _Without you in it_

 _Life is so sweet_

 _When you lie Next to me_

 _When you lie Next to me_

* * *

 **WOW, my longest Oneshot yet! I hope you all enjoy it, if you don't sorry. This fanfic kind of remind me of "Jurrasic World". Love that movie. Now, I need a break, my nephew is graduating from Kindergarten on 5/25.**

 **CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!**


End file.
